The lost diaries of a Geek Goddess
by ajpunkforever123
Summary: He had left her broken and she had nearly forgot what it felt like to love him. When her own words resurface to confront her. Will they find their way back or will they be forever apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my 4****th**** time trying to write a fan fiction which I'm co-writing with one of the best **** writers out there : Sam cuddles!**

She sighed, shoving clothes into her bag. Her shoulders tense and her body stiff. All the traveling and hotel beds added to her discomfort. The place was buzzing with stars packing to get to the next show quickly. Dolph was next to her, his own bad ready at his feet as he blasted some pop song...one that annoyed her to no end.

She nudged him, watching in satisfaction as he switched the damn song off "Be a sweetie and grab my converse from my locker?"

With a roll of eyes and a heavy sigh, Dolph got up from his chair muttering 'precious converse' under his breath before he disappeared from view.

"Uhh April?"

"What?"

He came back, holding a box in one hand, the other grasping a leather journal. His smile amused, his blue eyes almost mocking her.

"Give me that" quickly she snatched her personal items from his prying hands, pushing the chuckling Dolph out the door, before locking it behind so he would not get in. Lucky for her, the locker room was almost deserted and now only she occupied it.

She sat on a bench, sitting the box near her feet as she caressed the black leather fondly thinking of the memories of that time. A much simpler; and happy time.

It was her first diary. At least one she started after she came on TV. It recorded her time on NXT between 2010 and 2011. Memories flashed through her brain from winning most of the challenges to making those great friends but of course a certain man was always present in the back of her mind. CM Punk. She remembered him cheering her on even though she was the smallest diva on the show. He always had an encouraging word to say to her, a move to show her or just offering his calming presence. He was not the jerk everyone deemed him to be… at least he was not like that with her. She had barely known him when she was in NXT… they were just friends, not even that close. Not until he appointed himself as her mentor and took her under his wing. Then that story happened. Being placed in a story with your friend was supposed to be fun, but then she just had to like him and had to kiss him and he screwed it up by kissing her back and…

Opening the journal, she was struck with how innocent…how silly her entries had been. If she were to compare… the growth experienced was reflected in her writing.

She sighed, shaking her head at the constant thoughts of Punk. 'What is wrong with me?' she stuffed the diaries in her bag, before zipping it close.

"April hurry up!' Dolph said as he was getting keys out for the rental car. He banged on the door and she sighed as she shouldered the bag that weighted her down.

Almost the entire car ride, AJ sat in silence remembering the kiss her and Punk have shared almost year ago. How she felt… how he kissed her and what had happened later on. Suddenly she looked over to see Dolph looking through the journals.

She flushed as Dolph mocked one of her entries.

"Oh Punky is such a good kisser!' Dolph mocked.

Her face turned a bright shade of pink and she felt her eyes start to sting as tears brimmed bright in her eyes as Dolph laughed more and muttered some more of her entries.

"You`re not gonna cry, are you baby cakes?"

"Dolph stop the car. Now." AJ demanded determined to walk rest of the way.

She walked, her head down as every few steps she heard the occasional whistles and cat calls as a filthy "how much sweetheart?" after the next made it to her ears. She`d rather have her luck on the road than stay with that jerk of a boyfriend she had.

A car honk blew past her, and in her surprise her bag fell, her stuff falling to the side of the road. In her hurry to get everything inside the now torn bag, she failed to see the black SUV that had stopped to check on her.

"April?!" she looked up, neck back to be able to see his face. There was no mistaking it. It was him. He was here.

"Punk?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys , its Emily… I've stopped co-writing with sam cuddles because it didn't work out.. but she is gonna be my beta reader enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't not own review too! **

April slowly squeaked out another word, stumbling on her own words seeing him face to face again.

"Are you okay, April?' He asked holding his hand out pulling her up.

"Yeah… I'm fine really, "she grabbed all her clothes and of course the leather journal back into the bag; walking away like nothing even happened. She ignored him as he called out her name. She did not need him. She did not need anybody.

September 2010...

_April sat in the waiting room for what felt like forever waiting for audition for NXT to start. She fiddled with her hair and replied lip gloss every 5 minutes to insure she looked her best. This audition was her only hope for getting into WWE; her dream job. She looked down and sighed.. her clothes were normal not like the glamours outfits she had seen as she waited... Black jeans and a plain white shirt.. nothing special.._

_"Hey April, you look amazing!' Kaitlin greeted her as she walked into the room._

_She replied barley smiling " I feel so sick, I don't think I can do this." _

_Finally the casting lady called her in for the audition. Her stomach felt like a pit of darkness. She walked in to see Mr. McMahon, Stephanie, and CM Punk. She thought to herself checking out his tattoos down his arms, 'Wow this guy is a hunk!', she thought to herself._

_"Staring isn't polite." Punk said smiling almost knowing what she was thinking._

_Her eyes widened as she got caught ogling... "Sorry.." she managed to squeak out._

_"So why do you think you should be contestant in NXT season 3?" Punk asked staring at her big brown orbs._

_"Well… I have passion for this company! The only reason these girls are here because of the big fat check they are going to get. I'm here because it's my destiny. "she spoke proudly smiling trying to not rush over Stephanie who was smiling and writing down notes._

_Punk smiled at her and she felt something in her stomach, almost like butterflies; but surely it wasn't. She gagged a little running to the trashcan puking her guts out. She walked back infront of them and wiped her mouth gently._

_"I'm so sorry! I`m just really nervous and when I'm nervous.. I get sick" she said pleading that they would understand what happened. _

_"You're in April.." he looked down at the paper" Mendez." He said smiling staring into those addictive brown orbs of hers._

_"Thank you so much! She smiled and hugged them all running out of the room to go get packing for NXT Season 3._

_This is when April went out to Staples and bought a 180 page , college ruled, leather journal to write everything down and send to her brother who is in the navy._

" Sweetheart you do know I am driving you to the hotel, correct?" he said watching her walk away.

She turned around and walked towards him" First of all, don't call me sweetheart; my name is April. Also I'm not going anywhere with you, and you know why Phillip. "She said popping the 'p' at the end.

She kept walking and after 20 minutes of getting followed by Punk he finally drove away to the hotel. She walked in the lobby and ringed the bell for the front desk women who on her phone.

"Can you wait a second? R.U.D.E "she spelled out" Rude." She said sighing and kept talking on the phone.

April was above mad now. "listen you little twat , I've had a rough day. Ok? So get me a damn room before I knock your teeth out." She said smiling and watched her immediately drop the phone and search on the computer for a room.

The lady face went green "Uh miss, We are out of rooms.. do you have someone you can share a room with?" She asked praying she wouldn't get yelled at.

"Yeah I do..." AJ said sighing grabbing her bags heading up to her terrible boyfriend Dolph.

In the elevator she chatted with a little girl who was a huge fan of hers and hugged her. After that she went to Dolph room and knocked on the door. There was no response, just moaning sounds. She opened the door to see Kaitlin and Dolph having withering on the center of the bed. Obviously very much enjoying each other.

"How could you Kat! We are best friends!" she slammed the door and slid down against the wall crying into her knees wanting to not believing that Dolph would do this to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys,Im sorta doubting if I should write anymore**

**No one is reviewing yet I have about 8 follows? Please if you are reading the story review so I know if should right more or not, I'm also aiming for this chapter to be about 1,500 words to make it longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWEor any of their storylines**

She cried, her heart squeezed painfully as sobs wracked her frame. How could Dolph do this to her? Hadn`t he sworn he loved her and was faithful to her and only her? What a big fat lie that was. Suddenly she felt someone sit next to her and rub her knee.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you April; we just didn't want you hurt… like what happened with punk, you know?" The British diva spoke softly; soothing April with her voice.

"I wish you would have so I wouldn't have to see my boyfriend and my best friend screwing on our bed.. OUR BED Layla.." She cried, head leaning on Layla`s shoulder as the other woman brushed her back soothingly.

"Enough mopping around. Screw Dolph.. we`ll find you better than that noodle head. Up now! " Layla said squealing and smiling; helping April up.

Three hours later, April looked in the mirror and could barely recogonize herself. Gone was the nerdy girl with the puffy eyes and runny nose. Her chocolate brown locks were curled loosely, dark and smokey makeup. A 'wonder' bra from Layla pushed her small breasts... who knew she would walk with a cleavage. The black dress came to mid thigh, exposing her tanned thighs.. she actually looked and felt beautiful.

"So who is m-"she stopped in her tracks to see those piercing green eyes looking all over her with flowers in his hands.

_December 2010…._

_April packed her stuff with her fellow NXT co- workers; Jamie, Kat, Naomi and some other people she didn't care for. She packed her Converse, ring attire that are 4 years old, and her makeup bag._

_"Pretty natural faces don't win the race, sweet cheeks" Jamie said making everyone laugh._

_"But wait, you're not pretty! You're worthless April." This stung April heart causing tears to form in her eyes._

_She walked out of the room trying to keep her cool and bumped into a muscular frame._

_"Watch where you're going April, next time it will be Dolph and he will probably call you ugly; he never tells the truth." Punk said in an attempt to flirt._

_She slightly smiled thinking he actually called her pretty. " Well I've been called ugly and worthless today so he can-"she got shushed._

_"Who the hell said that you are… the prettiest girl here; and the most talented one you deserve this the most, never let anyone tell you otherwise." he said caressing her cheek and smiling at her._

_"Thanks Punk.. this might sound weird but..will you be my mentor?" she said smiling staring at his kissable lips._

_"Sure.. all the pretty girls want a piece of this" he winked, leaving her behind flustered._

"Layla no; I have a boyfriend!" she said trying to close the door.

"Go sweetheart you need him..." Layla pushed her out of the room and locked the door giggling with all the divas.

"Punk let's just go.." she sighed grabbed the flowers and walked with him to his hotel room.

The whole time is Punk's room they played videos games; of course she sat in his lap. This was the old them; the couple them.

"Beat ya again!" April said sticking her tongue out ,making Punk sigh.

"Strip Xbox?' Punk asked with a cocky smile on his face.

April phone went off causing them to untangle themselves from each other.

"It's Dolph.. I got to go!" she panicked fixing her hair and replying lip gloss.

"I'll see you later Punk.." she bent down and kissed his cheek rushing out.

She walked to Dolph room with a pit of guilt in her stomach . she texted Kait a couple times; but of course no response.

"Dolph.." she ran over to him and hugged him crying.

"I'm here spitfire..."Dolph sighed rubbing her hair.

She thought of Punk; she wanted him holding her like this, but she would never admit it. She did love him, but not in a good way.

April spent the night with the divas and read her journal studying the little codes she wrote over every page for her brother.

"I.H.A.M" she thought to herself and broke out into tears remembering what it meant.

_January 2011 _

_April practiced with Punk all day ; mostly messing around and becoming best friends. She was wearing a somewhat revealing top._

_Punk scanned her body and his eyes attached to the noticeable push up bra she was wearing "Trying to bribe me isn't going to work Ms. Mendez "he said still staring._

_April turned red as a tomato and pulled her shirt up. "No push up either Mr. Brooks." she said smiling teasing him._

_"Ready for lunch? Want to eat with me... Or you could eat with the divas, it's up to you! `_

_"Thanks but I have lunch plans with Kait, but are we up for dinner still?" she asked smirking and staring at his lips again. _

_"Of course April.. Have a good lunch!" he watched her petite figure walk out of the door and sighed._

_April ate lunch with Kaitlyn and wrote in her note book some more._

_January 11 2011 _

_Dear mark,_

_I'll NEVER tell him but, he is my soul mate I think….I miss you a lot. By the time you get these note books, it will be around 2013, I can't wait for you to get back. _

_She shut the notebook and kissed it. _

At Raw She was getting ready in her "love bites" shirt and jeans.

" I love you baby cakes…" Dolph said kissing down her neck

His kisses felt like sunburns against her skin, full of lies.

"You love me so much that you have sex with my best friend Nick" she used his real name to let him know she wasn't kidding.

" It`s over Dolph, on screen too." She said grabbing her things heading to the divas locker room seeing all of them hunched over reading her journal.

"Why didn't you tell us sweetheart?" Layla asked AJ with concern in her eyes.


End file.
